


A Collection of Supernatural Drabbles.

by Axel (theflurryofdancingflames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross Posted from FF.net, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflurryofdancingflames/pseuds/Axel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Drabbles that I have written throughout my time in the Supernatural fandom. These are all posted on my now abandoned fanfiction.net account. There may be Gen or Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters depicted in these stories unless otherwise noted. Supernatural and all known characters are owned by the CW and Eric Kripke. 
> 
> Summary: Breathe. Sam's P.O.V. Set during Season 4 Episode 1 Lazarus Rising.

Breathe in Breathe Out. Sometimes he has to remind himself how and it's not like its a foreign concept. He's been doing it his whole life. But sometimes Sam thinks it's unfair that he gets to breathe while Dean hasn't drawn one breath in four months... One in, One out...

For some reason breathing has never hurt so much. Like Needles with every inhale and Fire every time he exhales. It shouldn't be like this.

So when Dean shows up at his door, looking ragged but no different than before Sam buried him, Sammy has to remember how to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW... Ok. So I have had a AO3 account for a while now but I have always been so afraid to post anything on here. So, today, I gathered my courage and said, "Thats it! I'm gonna do this." and here they are. My lovely little drabbles. If you likes them, thank you! If you didn't? Well thanks for stopping by anyway!


	2. Don't come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deans message to Sam. Set during Season 4 Episode 21; When the Levee Breaks
> 
> If you have a scene that you want me to write about or even a Prompt, feel free to drop me a line. I am willing and able to write!

When Dad said it, it stung. Like a parent slapping you in the face. Sam was 18. It didn't hurt for long just really bad for a very short amount of time. It was gone in three very short days and it never came back.

But when Dean said those disgustingly, painful words Sam's world collapsed in on itself. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest repeatedly. So hard and so many times it left a mark. And though the Initial pain abated, the bruise lasted for months after.

_You walk out that door, don't ever come back._


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda to the episode Appointment in Samarra 6:11

When the bright light died all Dean heard were screams. Screams of pain and anguish, and all he wanted to do was walk in the room and hold his baby brother close. Whisper to him that everything was okay, that the pain was only temporary, that after everything was over he would still be Sammy, Dean Winchester's everything.

But for right now all he could do was stand there and watch as his little brother screamed. Watch as his little brother's soul was shoved back into him. Watch as the soulless monster that was Sam became his brother once again.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene of 5:16 PISSED me off. So when a dear friend suggest the Samulet as a prompt? I couldn't pass it up.  
> So, thanks Nat! I hope you like it!  
> Coda for the Episode 'Dark Side of the Moon'. Season 5 Episode 16.

The soft clink of metal against metal is a sound that will haunt his dreams for years. He's sure of it.  
How could he do that? It was like he was throwing a piece of what they were away. Like everything he meant to Dean was garbage. A piece of trash that deserved nothing more than to be forgotten in the bottom of a rotting dump heap.  
It broke the little bit of hope that he clung to. That tiny shred of maybe. Maybe they could be brothers again. One day.  
It was that maybe that made him wait for Dean to walk out of the room before he stepped up to that trash can. It was that hope that made him reach in, past the day old take out wrappers and used napkins to pull out that tarnished metal and skin-smoothed leather. He tucked it into his pocket, hid it from sight.  
He would keep it there until the day Dean needed it back. He'd keep it close and pretend that one day, everything would be okay again.  
But Sam had learned long ago that lying to himself was not possible. But, maybe, just this once, it would be.


	5. Two guns and a baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought they dismissed Adam far too easily. So this was my... FIX.   
> This doesn't have a specific Episode attachment. Just somewhere after Jump the Shark

Sam and Dean were not ones to spend money frivolously, but to them this was a necessary purchase. It cost them $200 but they handed the money over without a care in the world. Dean had hustled 3 different people to get the money but he got it nonetheless.

This was worth it… Adam was worth it…And even though they only knew Adam for a couple of days, he was still their baby brother. He was still worth their money.

So when Sam and Dean walked out of the small tattoo parlor with matching tattoos on their left wrists, it was okay. Adam meant more to them than the pain that was already receding.

The design was very simple. It was just the letters JW with two small guns and a baseball surrounding them. Symbolic of the way Johns three sons were raised.

It was a small reminder that they had another brother. A brother that was taken far too young.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW... Ok. So I have had a AO3 account for a while now but I have always been so afraid to post anything on here. So, today, I gathered my courage and said, "Thats it! I'm gonna do this." and here they are. My lovely little drabbles. If you likes them, thank you! If you didn't? Well thanks for stopping by anyway!


End file.
